Digital subscriber line (DSL) technologies can provide a large bandwidth for digital communications over existing subscriber lines. When transmitting data over the subscriber lines, crosstalk interference can occur between the transmitted signals over adjacent twisted-pair phone lines, for example in a same or nearby bundle of lines. Crosstalk may limit the performance of some DSL technologies, such as asymmetric DSL 2 (ADSL2) and very high bit rate DSL 2 (VDSL2). Crosstalk may occur in mixed deployment scenarios, where cabinet-deployed lines and exchange-deployed lines operate within relatively short proximity or in the same binder. For example, cabinet-deployed lines (with relatively shorter deployment distances) may introduce crosstalk interference into the exchange-deployed lines (with relatively longer deployment distances). At a point where the cabinet-deployed lines enter the shared binder, signals in the exchange-deployed lines may have already traveled some distance and somewhat attenuated. Thus, the far-end crosstalk (FEXT) introduced at this point may significantly affect the signals in the exchange-deployed lines—sometimes completely overpowering the desired transmission signals. This crosstalk problem may be referred to as the “near-far” problem.